Magician of Hearts
by Evil Cupcake of Doom
Summary: A Magician is called for. A girl is found. When it's the Magician of Black Chaos' responsibility to train a girl that the Dark Sage rescued, what will happen? Will she become a new monster? Will he admit that he has feelings? It all starts with a dance.
1. Disclaimer for Following Chapters

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any ideas that belong to or are incorporated with  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! 2. This disclaimer page applies to each chapter/section/whatever I post for this story. I like making these little numbered lists. They are fun. I don't care if you like this story or don't, flame or don't flame, I don't care, I'll just toast some marshmellows. ^_^ 


	2. Prelude

Prelude  
  
"You imbecile! I have no use for you, girl!" Malik bellowed, a young girl dropped to her knees and covered her ears with her hands, squeezing her eyes shut in a desperate attempt to block out her Master's angry voice.  
  
"No, please, Master, give me another chance!" she pleaded, her voice trembling in dread.  
  
"You just had your chance to defeat Yugi and you LOST, you ignoramus! You'll never see the light of day again!" Malik roared, conjuring the power of the Millenium Rod he possessed to break her mind, sending it to dwell in the Shadow Realm for all of eternity. 


	3. My Name is Dayana

Chapter One  
"Attention all Magicians! Please report to the Shadow Realm Plains, the Dark Sage has discovered something!"  
  
a Red-Eyes Black Dragon shouted, gliding over the tips of the towers of the Castle of the Magicians in the misty violet morning sky. The Council of the Magicians, seated in a circle in ebony high-backed chairs, looked at their leader, a Magician of Black Chaos named Kenes. He held his scepter parallel stately at his side as he lifted himself from his seat, looking at each of the council members before speaking in a bold but quiet manner.  
  
"I will leave here and proceed to the Plains immediately, if the Sage has indeed found something I will need the help of the Harpy Lady Sisters to get it back here so we may investigate it in safe quarters. Before I go, I have some news I must share with you. Due to the Dark Sage's jump in health, he has announced that the Ball will be tomorrow night, so make sure you have a dance partner or a group to go with. Canterus, will you please call the Harpy Ladies and tell them to meet me outside promptly?"  
  
Kenes gazed at the Dark Magician he had just spoken to, Canterus nodded and quickly walked to the open window, leaning on the stone which built the whole castle he uttered a few shrill screeches. Kenes exited the room into a torch-lit stone hallway, the dim light reflected off his full body costume as he stepped down the corridor silently, almost stealthily. The space around him was completely black as he turned the corner, descending the staircase with imperial-like steps to the front doors. The door watcher was a Rude Kaiser, poised in a crouching position ready to attack anyone not permitted to exit or enter. He recognized Kenes and bowed his head as he passed, slipping through the heavy wooden doors out into the courtyard, where a few young Dark Magicians and Dark Magician Girls were practicing their battle techniques. The flapping of wings rang round the place as the Harpy Lady Sisters swooped down to where Kenes stood waiting, the sister with the long fuchsia colored hair took his arm as he raised it into her taloned foot and hoisted him into the air. The three sisters soared high up in the sky and directed their route towards the dismal Plains of the Shadow Realm.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
The Harpy Lady dropped Kenes once they were close enough to the ground, he knelt beside the Dark Sage and gaped at what he had encountered. It was some kind of creature, but it wasn't a monster, it had long raven black hair like his but better kept. They couldn't see the eyes - seeing as they were closed. It had much of it's skin exposed, at least it seemed that way to Kenes, the pants that were supposed to cover the whole leg were cut high above the knee and made of a black material, the shirt was white and had no sleeves to cover the arms. He turned his head to look upon the Sage, who returned his gaze.  
  
"Do you know what this is, Kenes?" he asked, returning his eyes to the lifeless creature.  
  
"A human, isn't it?" he guessed, the elder nodded solemnly.  
  
"Yes, it is a human girl. Her soul has been broken by one of the Millenium Items, the same Item that has broken the souls of many other humans, there have been many appearing of late. There is another presence in her, though I can't quite tell what it is I believe she is different from the others we have dealt with. She has a power in her, it is weak but existent. Kenes, I think we should mend her soul and train her." the Sage looked to him for approval, Kenes looked at the girl.  
  
"But are you sure? Only a Mystical Elf can mend her and the one at the castle is very busy. If you feel strongly about this, I will accept her, though I don't think it a wise idea." he glanced at the Sage, who was already helping the two Harpy Sisters hold the girl with their feet.  
  
"The Elf will do anything I ask, you know that, Kenes. Now, let's go."  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
"M'Lord, she is waking up now." the Mystical Elf murmured quietly, the Dark Sage and Kenes turned their heads and watched the girl as she yawned and sat up, when she opened her chestnut eyes she shrieked.  
  
"Shhh... hush hush, m'dear, it's alright, you're okay, you're fine." the elf stroked the frightened girl's cheek, her magical touch seemed to sedate her. Kenes sighed and crossed his arms, scowling at her though he didn't mean to, the Sage elbowed him hard in the ribs and smiled at the girl warmly.  
  
"Welcome back, m'Lady. You are in the world of Duel Monsters, I believe you're familiar with us, am I correct?" he sat on the edge of the bed and set his wooden scepter on the floor, the girl nodded timidly.  
  
"Very good, well, how would you like to BE a Duel Monster?" Kenes rolled his eyes and sat down on a floral cushioned bench, the girl's eyes widened.  
  
"B.. be a Duel Monster? B.. but how?" she stuttered, the Sage chuckled and patted her hand.  
  
"It's simple, we'll just train you to be whatever Monster we think suits you. You might not be used for dueling, but we live here and keep the soul of Duel Monsters alive. We're sort of 'the heart of the cards', you see. First off, what is it you are known by? Your name." he inquired, all eyes were on her as she tried to remember.  
  
"My name is... Dayana..." 


End file.
